Aku Sayang Kalian, Apa Kalian Sayang Aku?
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Ketika pada suatu hari, Hanamiya bertingkah begitu manis dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kena serangan jantung.


Pagi hari saat libur musim dingin, klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi berkumpul di sekolah mereka untuk melakukan latihan tambahan, sesuai perintah Hanamiya. Semua anggota sudah berkumpul, hanya tinggal kapten mereka yang sadis itu saja yang belum hadir. Mengherankan, karena biasanya Hanamiya sudah datang sejak pagi-pagi buta. Meski begitu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang sudi menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan, takut dibentak.

Pagi-pagi sudah dibentak Hanamiya, benar-benar sangat merusak _mood_.

_**BRAK!**_

"Selamat pagi, semuanya~"

Mereka yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan dikejutkan oleh suara riang seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang klub dengan penuh semangat. Ketika menoleh, mereka mendapati pelatih sekaligus kapten mereka sedang tersenyum (_tersenyum!_) lebar penuh keceriaan dan menebarkan aura berbunga-bunga.

Semua orang memucat seketika.

.

.

Aku Sayang Kalian, Apa Kalian Sayang Aku?

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

(sepintil peringatan: ekstraooc!Hanamiya, ngaco!Kiridai, plot absurd dan random)

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

.

.

Hening.

Semenjak Hanamiya masuk, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Ada apa dengan kapten mereka? Kenapa ia tersenyum riang begitu dan bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi? Biasanya, ia akan membuka pintu ruang klub dengan tenang, kemudian dengan wajah serius akan langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk pemanasan dan bersiap-siap memulai latihan. Tidak pernah ada sapaan selamat pagi, tidak pernah ada senyum. Yang ada hanya ancaman dan cengiran sadis, bukan senyum manis.

Apa mereka akan dibunuh?

Menyadari bahwa anggota klubnya tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apa-apa, Hanamiya menggembungkan pipinya. Alisnya berkedut. "Kenapa kalian semua diam? Yang semangat, dong!"

Beberapa orang pingsan.

Furuhashi mendekati pemuda yang sedang cemberut itu dengan langkah gemetar. "Hanamiya, ada apa? Apakah kau sedang bercanda? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, tolong hentikan."

Bukannya menjawab dengan segala sumpah-serapah seperti biasa, Hanamiya malah makin cemberut. "Furuhashi, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Aku kan hanya ingin semua menjalani latihan hari ini dengan semangat! Kenapa kalian malah diam? Kenapa kau malah menuduhku bercanda? Padahal aku tulus! Jahat!"

Mata Hanamiya berkaca-kaca. Furuhashi ingin gantung diri.

Seto memberanikan diri untuk turun tangan. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ia menepuk pundak si alis fantastis dengan pelan. Sambil berharap tidak akan ditertawakan, Seto mulai berbicara dengan nada lembut. "Ah—Hanamiya, bukan begitu. Kami hanya... kaget. Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Ini, uh, pertama kalinya kami melihatmu begitu riang."

_Sejahat dan sesetan apapun Hanamiya yang biasanya, masih jauh lebih serem Hanamiya yang ini._

Hanamiya mengerjap, menatap sang pemuda dengan tahi lalat di jidat itu dalam-dalam. Seto menelan ludah, setengah berharap Hanamiya akan tertawa setan, menjulurkan lidah, kemudian mengata-ngatainya seperti biasa. Namun—

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan tersenyum lebih banyak!"

—Hanamiya malah berkata begitu dengan diiringi senyuman lebar yang begitu tulus dan polos.

Seto ingin nangis.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan latihan seperti biasa, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari Hanamiya yang berkelakuan sangat aneh hari ini. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan—Hanamiya menyapa semua orang dengan ramah, membantu orang-orang yang hendak mengembangkan kemampuannya dengan memberi arahan pelan-pelan, membiarkan mereka beristirahat dan bahkan mengelus kepala orang-orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan menu latihan mereka disertai dengan pujian dan senyuman manis.

Singkat cerita, sikap Hanamiya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat, dan semua orang takut karenanya.

(meski begitu, Hara mengambil banyak sekali foto menggunakan telepon genggamnya)

Yamazaki yang sudah lelah dengan semua kegilaan ini akhirnya mendekati Hanamiya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening sang pemuda. Hanamiya memandangnya penuh tanya. Yamazaki tampak berpikir keras.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak demam, jadi kenapa..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Hanamiya menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan imut.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Yamazaki? Apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini?"

_SALAH SEMUA, KALI!_ Begitu jeritan hati semua anggota klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Melihat Hanamiya berakting unyu seperti itu membuat mereka semua merinding disko.

Kemudian, Hara menyadari sesuatu. Ia mendekati kedua temannya itu, kemudian menginspeksi sisi kiri kening kaptennya. "Hanamiya... ini luka apaan?"

Mendengar itu, Hanamiya tertawa kikuk. "Ehehe... tadi pagi aku kejeduk pintu kamarku. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Penjelasan Hanamiya membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan terdiam, sebelum kemudian berteriak secara bersamaan.

"PANTAS SAJA!"

.

.

Setelah latihan yang sangat kacau itu selesai dan semua orang bubar, tampak Hanamiya, Seto, Furuhashi, Hara dan Yamazaki berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol—atau lebih tepatnya, sambil mendengarkan ocehan Hanamiya. Pemuda berambut kelam itu sedari tadi berbicara dengan riang dan tanpa henti, dengan topik pembicaraan yang berganti-ganti. Beberapa ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek menoleh ke arah mereka, kemudian tersenyum sambil memberi komentar mengenai 'anak muda yang manis dan enerjik'.

'Manis' dan 'Hanamiya' adalah dua hal yang tidak pantas disandangkan bersama. Mendengarnya saja membuat keempat orang lainnya ingin guling-guling.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Izuki yang hendak mampir ke toko olahraga. Hyuuga memasang tampang tidak senang ketika melihat mereka.

"Cih, kenapa harus bertemu dengan kalian?"

Hara mengendikkan bahu. "Memangnya kami mau bertemu dengan kalian?"

Kiyoshi buru-buru menengahi kedua orang itu sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar."

Izuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kiyoshi, kenapa kau baik sekali pada mereka? Mereka kan—"

"Eh, Seirin!"

Sebuah suara penuh keceriaan memotong perkataan Izuki. Anggota tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi minus sang kapten berkeringat dingin, baru menyadari bahwa _ini adalah situasi yang gawat sekali_. Hanamiya sedang dalam kondisi tidak normal dan takdir malah menuntun mereka untuk bertemu Seirin, tim yang paling dibenci oleh sang kapten.

Empat orang dari Seirin itu terlonjak kaget ketika Hanamiya melangkah maju ke hadapan mereka dengan senyum manis yang ramah dan _polos _terpampang di wajahnya. "Lama tak jumpa sejak Winter Cup! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ah, Kiyoshi, lututmu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku..."

Hanamiya yang awalnya riang dan penuh semangat berubah muram dalam sekejap. Seirin bengong. Kirisaki Daiichi _facepalm_.

"Kamu... kamu benar Hanamiya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Kiyoshi bingung. "Tentu saja aku Hanamiya! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Izuki menutup mulutnya, sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Riko diam terpaku. Hyuuga mangap. Kiyoshi balik menatap Hanamiya dengan cemas.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hanamiya? Apa kau ada masalah? Atau kau sedang bercanda?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, mata Hanamiya berkaca-kaca. Kacamata Hyuuga retak.

"Ke-kenapa," ia mulai mengisak. Riko merasa jantungnya akan berhenti saat itu juga. "Tadi Furuhashi juga menanyakan hal yang sama... se-sekarang, kau juga! Padahal aku kan hanya menyapa dan sedikit bertanya, kenapa malah dituduh bercanda? Jahat!"

Sekarang, Hanamiya menangis sesenggukan. Seto menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan maksud menenangkan, tapi ia malah dipeluk erat oleh Hanamiya yang berlanjut menangis di dadanya. Yamazaki ingin berubah menjadi butiran debu dan kemudian hilang ditiup angin. Hara tetap mengunyah permen karet sambil membuang muka, sementara Furuhashi ingin mengubur diri di lubang terdekat. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandang Kiyoshi dengan kesal, berpikir alangkah jahatnya pemuda raksasa ini karena telah membuat anak (?) semanis Hanamiya menangis.

Entah kenapa posisi Kiyoshi berubah menjadi antagonis.

"Ssh, sudah, jangan menangis, Hanamiya," Seto berusaha berakting seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menenangkan anak gadisnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Hyuuga memandang kelima orang di hadapannya dengan wajah horor. "A... apa yang terjadi pada Hanamiya...?"

"Err... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya," ujar Yamazaki kikuk. "Singkat cerita, tadi pagi Hanamiya kejeduk pintu kamarnya, kemudian dia jadi aneh seperti ini."

Yamazaki menjelaskan pokok permasalahan dengan suara pelan dan setengah berbisik, karena ia yakin kalau Hanamiya mendengar kata-katanya itu, yang bersangkutan akan menangis dengan lebih seru.

Izuki merasa kewarasannya sudah hilang.

Kiyoshi tampak panik. "Waah, Hanamiya, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... err, soalnya kau tidak seperti biasanya! Bisa tolong maafkan aku...?"

Sang _Bad Boy _yang masih sesenggukan di pelukan Seto menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi dengan ragu. "Sungguh...?"

"Iya, sungguh!"

Hanamiya mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, imut, namun juga mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. "Ba-baiklah. Kau kumaafkan."

Kiyoshi langsung menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ujar Riko tiba-tiba. "Aku pusing dengan semua kegilaan ini."

Keempat anggota klub basket Seirin itu berbalik dan sudah akan melangkah pergi, ketika tiba-tiba Hanamiya berbicara kepada mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Nada bicaranya sangat tulus sampai-sampai keempatnya merasa bersalah.

Dengan canggung, Hyuuga berdeham. "Hanamiya, cepat sembuh."

Kemudian, mereka pun berlalu.

Hanamiya—yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya—menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa si kacamata itu bilang cepat sembuh? Memangnya aku sakit apa?"

_Sakit jiwa_, batin keempatnya.

"Erm, Hanamiya," Hara memulai. "Bagaimana kalau kami antar kau pulang?"

"Humm, baiklah."

Keempat orang rekan Hanamiya itu nyaris selebrasi. Akhirnya, berakhir juga semua kegilaan ini.

.

.

Ternyata mereka terlalu cepat merasa lega.

Di tengah perjalanan, lagi-lagi mereka berpapasan dengan orang dari tim lain. Yang lebih parah lagi, orang yang tidak sengaja mereka temui ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Ia adalah kakak kelas Hanamiya sewaktu SMP dulu.

_Tuhan, tolong ampuni kami._

"Wah, kalian tim Kirisaki Daiichi, kan?" Imayoshi memandang mereka satu per satu. Meski tidak terlihat begitu, karena matanya yang sipit itu tampak terpejam seperti biasanya. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Ah, Hanamiya—"

Di luar dugaan, Hanamiya langsung menerjang Imayoshi dan memeluknya erat. "Imayoshi-senpai! Lama tak jumpa!" ujarnya kelewat senang. Kalau dia anjing, mungkin ekornya sudah bergoyang-goyang. Persis Kise kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Kasamatsu. "Aku kangen _senpai_~"

Imayoshi membatu.

"Hanamiya, apa kau sedang bercan—"

"JANGAN SEBUT ITU!" Yamazaki berteriak dengan panik. Imayoshi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sudah cukup kami melihat Hanamiya menangis dua kali hari ini."

Mantan kapten Touou itu nyaris tersedak udara. Hanamiya? Menangis? Mungkin dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

Dengan ragu, Imayoshi mengelus kepala adik kelasnya itu dengan lembut. "Ah... iya," ujarnya canggung. "Kau sehat-sehat saja, Hanamiya?" Sambil berkata begitu, Imayoshi melemparkan pandangan tolong-jelaskan-ada-apa-ini-sebenarnya ke arah keempat orang lainnya.

Furuhashi menunjuk sisi kiri keningnya. Dengan bingung, Imayoshi melihat ke arah kening Hanamiya.

...oh.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja, _senpai_!" Hanamiya berujar riang. "_Senpai _bagaimana? Belajarnya lancar? Apa nanti _senpai _akan kuliah di tempat yang jauh? Nanti kita masih bisa ketemu, kan?"

Imayoshi merasa dadanya tertusuk panah Cupid.

Dengan sabar, Imayoshi menjawab semua pertanyaan Hanamiya. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya berbincang dengan hangat, melupakan keberadaan Seto dan yang lain di belakang mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, Imayoshi pamit undur diri, karena ia harus segera ke mini market membeli kopi. Hanamiya tampak kecewa, namun setelah dibujuk oleh Hara, akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Sebelum Imayoshi sempat berbalik, Hanamiya kembali membuka mulutnya. "Eh, _senpai_," ujarnya pelan. "Aku sayang _senpai_. Apa _senpai _sayang aku?"

_What._

Si jenius dengan IQ di atas 160 itu memandang kakak kelasnya dengan penuh harap. Kedua matanya mengerjap inosen.

Imayoshi menelan ludah. Ingin sekali ia menjawab tidak, tapi...

"Aku juga sayang Hanamiya."

...rona merah dan senyum bahagia yang merekah di wajah Hanamiya membayar segalanya.

.

.

Untunglah, mereka tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa lagi setelah itu.

Setibanya di rumah Hanamiya, sang pemilik rumah mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk. Setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Hanamiya tiba-tiba memandang mereka dengan pandangan teduh.

"Kalian juga, kok."

Furuhashi tampak bingung. "Apanya?"

"Soal yang tadi," ujar kapten mereka pelan. "Aku sayang kalian semua."

_Apa kalian juga sayang aku?_

Pertanyaan lanjutan itu tidak dikatakan, namun semua yang hadir mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hara menggeleng pasrah. "...tentu saja, bodoh."

Hanamiya tersenyum puas.

"Ah, biar kubuatkan kalian minum," ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Sebuah papan kayu berukuran lumayan kecil yang tersandar di dinding tak jauh dari mereka membuat sebuah ide muncul secara bersamaan di otak keempatnya. Yamazaki memungut kayu itu perlahan, sebelum berjalan mendekati Hanamiya.

"Oi, Hanamiya."

"Ng? Ya, ada a—"

_**PLETAK**_

Yamazaki memukulkan papan kecil itu ke kening Hanamiya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat yang bersangkutan tersungkur ke belakang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dengan jantung masing-masing berdetak tak karuan, Hanamiya mengerang pelan, kemudian duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan. "Aargh, apa-apaan?" gerutunya.

Hara langsung melompat bahagia. "Hanamiya, akhirnya kau kembali!"

Furuhashi, Yamazaki dan Seto tampak terharu.

"Hah—kenapa kalian?"

Hanamiya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjap bingung. "Tunggu, kenapa kalian ada di rumahku? Latihannya bagaimana? Ini jam berapa?" ia buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan membuka telepon genggamnya. Tampak ada dua pesan masuk dari Kiyoshi dan Imayoshi. Hanamiya semakin bingung.

Penasaran, ia buka kedua pesan itu.

_From: Kiyoshi_

_Hanamiya, maafkan perkataanku tadi, ya. Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Ngomong-ngomong kau hari ini manis sekali._

_From: Imayoshi_

_Tenang saja, aku juga menyayangimu, kok. Kau benar-benar junior yang manis. Mestinya kau setiap hari seperti ini._

Hanamiya bengong.

"...apa yang terjadi...?"

Keempat temannya saling bertukar pandang.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari rekan setimnya mengenai bagaimana kelakuannya sepanjang hari itu, Hanamiya menolak untuk keluar dari rumahnya selama seminggu.

Ekspresi Hanamiya yang bercampur antara _shock_, marah, malu dan terhina itu mampu menghilangkan semua kelelahan yang timbul pada diri Seto, Furuhashi, Hara dan Yamazaki akibat mengurusinya sepanjang hari. Dan lagi, memori tentang bagaimana Hanamiya berkata bahwa ia menyayangi mereka semua akan selalu ada di otak keempatnya.

Karena, jujur saja, mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hanamiya membuat mereka cukup senang.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

Aish maaf kalo anak-anak Kirisaki Daiichi (kecuali Hanamiya) OOC orz saya lupa-lupa inget sama sifat mereka ;w; terus maaf juga untuk endingnya yang super fail dan super maksa asdfghjkl

Saya lagi cintaaaaa banget sama Hanamiya :") buat saya, Hanamiya itu cantik dan unyu. Berhubung UN sudah berakhir, saya mutusin untuk nulis fic. Terus entah kenapa jadi rada-rada ImaHana sama KiyoHana sama KiridaiHana juga. I'm not gomen for the nista!Hanamiya hshshs /diusir

Makasih udah baca :"D


End file.
